Make Him Mad
by foreverwishing
Summary: Rosalie is mad at Emmett for flirting shamelessly with another woman. They bare their teeth in this lemony one shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the books that followed. Both characters Rosalie and Emmett were created and belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Extreme Adult Content ahead, intended for adults over the age of 17 or 18.**

I walked out into the living room and could hear him in the kitchen, I hate him. His dark sexy hair and his bulky arms and chest. I hate the fact that he seems to know exactly what to say to me when I'm mad to get on my side. Fuck him, fuck his big ego and fuck that little strawberry-blond who was flirting with him tonight that he took no never mind to tell to _fuck off._

I sashayed through the swing door and recoiled at the sight of him hogging down a pizza from Papa John's out of the corner of my eye. He smiled at me silently, assuming I was finally over my riff with him about the little incident which took place in front of Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper. Fucking egotistical prick.

"How long are you going to boil over this, babe?" he asked me with his pleading eyes and Cheshire smirk that always seemed to have cemented itself on his face whenever he was in the wrong.

I'd made him sleep in the basement on his modern and completely uncomfortable sleek leather sofa last night. I'd sat on that sofa several times, I'd also been fucked 20 times on that thing too, it's a bitch with a bad bite. I had to stifle my laughter as he rubbed his lower back. Hilarious.

"How long are you going to deny what you did?" I smiled with straight lips and a squint of my eyes.

"I didn't _do _anything, she passed me her number, OK? I looked at it and told her '_Thank you'_ and when she walked away, I tossed it onto the table and turned my attention back to my beautiful _golden_ blonde bombshell,"

"Oh shut up, Emmett. You're about as smart as a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of a Jimmy Choo,"

His face went expressionless.

"So, with that said, why don't you go and jerk off. Without ME!" I turned on my heel and went for the swinging door.

"You're being a bitch,"

"What did you say to me?" I asked slowly as I turned with smoke seeping out of my nose.

"You're being a bitch, "

My eyes widened and I felt anger course through all the veins in my body. "Am I?" I asked sweetly. I walked closer to him, trying to seem unscathed. His body was stiff as he sat at the counter with a fresh mouthful of pizza sloshing around in it like a linebacker.

"Well, I am so sorry, Emmett! I wouldn't want to be _anything_ but the perfect girlfriend to you! Let me go find some other jock to flirt on, like a single woman. Is that how you want me to treat you, the way that you treat **me**? Like you're still fucking **single**?" I shoved his shoulder and he tilted his chin down and looked at me with his puppy eyes.

I had almost made it across the kitchen when his voice sounded low and deep behind me.

"He'd call you a bitch, too,"

I sucked in a quick, growling breath and picked up an orange lying in a bowl beside my hand that I'd clasped to the counter edge in fury and pummeled it expertly across the kitchen and right into the side of his head. A perfect thud reverberated through the kitchen. A perfect pitch, and an even more perfect hit. A goddamn stellar reaction from him.

"Bulls-eye," I smiled and crossed my arms across my ample chest as it.

In a flash he was off of his stool and stalking towards me, his face set as still and hard as stone. Apparently being smacked in the head with a citrus fruit didn't help to reign in a man's temper that was already flared up. I was somewhat intimidated, and my breath caught in my chest. As he stormed over I kept the straightest face I could manage and tried to swallow the fear in my throat.

When he reached me, he back me against the fridge and stared into my eyes with agitation. His brow was lowered over his eyes and his mouth was shut tight. His full lips were still puckered and his nose flared slightly. Suddenly my center was throbbing with want and arousal for him.

"You **are** a bitch, Rose. You know it, I know, and everyone that meets you knows it. I find it sexy, but you are seriously are pushing my buttons when you do shit like this," his face was red on the side where the fruit had smacked him. He slammed the fruit on the granite and locked his eyes onto mine.

"I hate you," I whispered to him and squinted my eyes to his.

"I don't exactly love you right now either, Rosie," he called me by hated nickname.

I wanted to make him mad, I wanted to feel that rage radiate off of him."You're a pin-dick. You have a dick the size of a crayon, plus you're like a goddamn geyser – you burst quicker than Old Faithful!" I put my hand on his forehead and pushed hard so that he took an involuntary step back.

I made my way off the fridge door and tried to manage to make it the last 2 feet to the swing door, but again he caught up to me. His large bear paw hands grasped my arms and firmly pushed me against the fridge. I gasped in pleasure at the feeling of the cold metal protesting underneath my lower back.. He leaned forward and his breath was hot on my ear as he spoke.

"Admit it, Rose. You want me so bad right now, you'd fuck me regardless if I was text messaging Hale Berry right now, huh?"

I shuddered inwardly, I didn't want him to know that unfortunately he _could_ read me like a book. The stubble on his chin tickled my jaw, the smell of his warm and spicy cologne was intoxicating and moaned as he hoisted me up onto the granite.

"No, I wouldn't, Emmett. Because of the fact that you're dick is fucking tiny and I never cum anyway!" I smirked to him.

His hand met the side of my face and threaded into my golden waves. Electricity went through me as his force shocked and tingled through my body. I loved it, I wanted more. I had to make him really mad, I had to bring out the big guns to get him riled up enough to hurt me. We'd never done any forceful roles, we always fucked like horny cats. I wanted him to scratch me, bite me, spank me and Here I go.

"Let me go call Felix, perhaps as big as he is – he's hung like a horse," I pulled out my blackberry flip and began dialing as I tried to shove him away to get past him.

He snatched the phone from my hand and slammed it onto the counter. I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I could manage.

He smiled and grabbed the sides of my face as he kissed me with urgency and forcefulness as he shoved his tongue through my lips.

"Shit," I gasped against his mouth when he stopped to bite my bottom lip.

He backed me to the fridge and slammed me against it, hard this time and I smiled from pure arousal as he loosened his belt. He met my body with his and snatched up my thighs that I I gripped around his waist. He had a hand on my ass and my center was pressed gloriously hard against his rippled stomach. He sat me roughly on the granite counter and my skin screamed and writhed in pleasure and pain from the cold sting of the surface

.

"This needs to go," he ran a hand underneath my shirt and ripped it in two down to my stomach and my breasts bobbed in my bra.

"This can stay on," he pulled my breasts from the red satin material and pulled a nipple into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue while he tweaked the other with his fingers, and palmed it with his large palm.

"Oh, god," I groaned as his teeth grazed my taut nipple.

"You like that?" he whispered huskily against the erect nipple and I shivered from the wisp of hot air.

"Yesss," I hissed trying to pull at his shirt, to rip it from his body and taste his skin.

He stepped back and looked at me with blazing eyes and pulled off his man tank. I bit my lip and spread my legs wide to him, my red satin panties peeking from beneath my hiked up skirt. He growled and pulled me to him in a fierce kiss. His hands rough massaged my breasts and ran down to my hips to my ass and slammed me to his waist.

"Fuck," I moaned as he began rotating his hardened member inside his jeans against my throbbing center through the satin.

"Say you want it, Rose. Say you want me," he said huskily as he held my hair and ground harder.

"I, I want you!" I gasped and tried to unbutton his jeans.

"Say it louder," he pulled my hair.

"**I want you, now!** " I hollered.

I heard a rip, then a shot of elastic snapped my my center and I gasped as my $250 red thong went flying across the counter. I frowned, but it didn't last long. My skirt was hiked up to my stomach and I heard his belt buckle hit the stone floor with a _clink_.

"Now, Emmett – fuck me NOW!" I grabbed my own breasts and kneaded them.

I didn't expect his next move, but I goddamn loved it. My legs were spread even wider as his tongue stroked into my unsuspecting lips between my legs and concentrated on my sensitized nub. I hollered and my hands went in search of something stable to grasp, but I knocked over pots and a few dishes crashed and shattered onto the floor. I screamed out obscenities and finally grasped the edge of the counter.

"Fuck me, god just fuck me," I writhed as he licked and thrust his tongue deep into my slick center.

He slid two fingers into me without warning, and without adjusting to one and my back arched half off the counter. I was almost bending in two. It felt so good, the granite was slippery from my sweat and my head was banging against the tiled wall.

"Cum in my mouth, baby. Let it all go, do it now, babe," he ordered and grabbed my thighs hard enough to leave marks from his fingers.

He lifted me by my ass and put his arm beneath it, angling my center more toward his tongue. He lapped over my clit and pumped his fingers. I felt the brink coming on and I wanted to fall over that edge so bad and shake all over him, covering him with with my juices. I was just about to cum when he pulled away from me.

"You fucking dick," I was about to cuss at him before he pushed me down hard, and thrust his large dick into me with no remorse. "Oh my god," I screamed and he moved me so that my ass sat at the edge of the counter and my hands met the wall to stabilize me. My head still managed to bang the tile.

"Scream," he ordered me. " I want to hear how much you love to feel me fuck you," he growled.

"Fuck _you_," I spat at him.

He pummeled into me and held my legs up by my knees around him, I was sliding and trying desperately to hold myself in place as he rammed me with his powerful hips. I couldn't think, I wanted more and I wanted it hard. I wanted to feel that thunder rolling between my thighs, making me rock with pleasure.

"Come on, fuck me, bitch," I screamed and scratched his forearms, and that's when he pulled out and flipped me to my stomach.

"Now I can," he grabbed a handful of my blond hair and slammed into me from behind.

"Oh **shit**! **Goddamn!**" I screeched in pleasure. "Pull my hair," I demanded and he pulled roughly and slapped my bare ass hard.

"Is this what you wanted, to get fucked like a _bitch in heat_?" he growled over me, pounding harder.

His dick was so far inside me, stretching me, that I didn't care what he said. I wouldn't care if the house caught fire, the car was stolen, I just wanted him – all of him. I wanted him to hurt me, because I was loving every slap and grasp of it.

"God, Rose you feel so good," he moaned. 

"I hate you," I groaned.

He sped his thrusts and slapped my thigh, so loud it pierced the kitchen walls and echoed.

"FUCK," I screamed and almost climaxed at the sting that flowed through me.

With several more pumps my walls tightened hard around his member and soon I screamed at the top of my lungs in complete pleasure as my orgasm racked my body and my walls milked him hard. He leaned over me and his hot liquid spurt filled my body. I shook from fierce spasms and gripped his hand that he'd placed over it. His hot juices made me shiver and the harsh grip on my hand rode out the pleasure racking through me.

A long, silent time passed. We were both too emotionally and physically exhausted we couldn't do or say anything. I just wanted him to stay inside me forever. I didn't want him to ever pull out. I wanted that blissful pain from his palm to stay stinging on my thigh forever.

"I love you," he whispered onto my ear.

"I love you, too," I sighed.

"Bitch," he spoke while squeezing my breast.

"Tiny pin-dick fag," I slapped his face, hard.

He looked at me with pure anger. I just made him mad again.


End file.
